the life of the koopa family
by bowserjr2946
Summary: ever wondered how bowser jr and the koopalings days r well how bout reading this
1. Chapter 1

koopalings and bowser jr chapter i own nothing but my ocs it was a normal day in castle koopa the koopalings were loud as usal but then bowser came down and told them to be quiet because there 3 yr old baby brother was sick and needed his sleep so he told them to quiet it down a bit so he could sleep sorry it was short its just a introduction


	2. Chapter 2

the life of the koopa family chapter 2how jr got sick i dont own nothing except my ocs and koopa cola and koopa pops ok now the story begins hey ludwig how did jr get sick asked jr well he got when roy locked him outsie whrn it was raining and freezing cold right roy ludwig asked yea only because he bit me i was going to pund but then king dad would get mad and send meto the dungeon ok well its your fault hes sick now i have no one to play with said larry ah boo hoo teased roy stop yelled luwig ok ok sheesh always defending these weaklings hmp well your always picking on them well they act so stupid they make me pick on them so you should stop being such a jerk well i dont have to an why not asked ludwig cause im one the oldest so i can pick on them and as being an older brother your job is also to protect the youngest ones and teach them how fight said ludwig all shut roy storms out ah well the end how did you like it


	3. uh oh roys mad

the koopa family chapter 3 uh oh roy mad watch out i own nothing but my ocs and the other stuff by the way my favorite character is bj roy and larry and the ages are jr 3 larry 5 morton 7 wendy 10 roy 12 lemmy 14 and ludwig 15 bowser 34 peach 30 mario 45 luigi 44 ok now the story begins

stupid ludwig thinks he knows evrey thing all because he is the oldest one im gonna pound him so hard eveen larrys gonna feel it i wonder where iggy is i sure could use a punching bag right about now i guess i go look for him this shouldt take long hes either in the tv room libary or his ro lemmys room when i find him im gonna pound him real hard hes gonna cry hahaha

meanwhile in jrs room larry goes to see him and seee if he gotten any better hey jr you felling any better huh a little coughed jr its ok youll be better soon dont worry then me and can play again is that what you want jr yea i want to play but daddy told me to stay in bed until im not sick any more that sucks said larry its ok 

then the speaker came sayingtoday is shell day drop of your shells when the maids come by your rooms oh bye jr i gotta go put on some underwear k bye larry.

wich pair of briefs should i wear black blue ah the briefs with jr me and daddy all white pairs are ripped from roy wedgieing me knock knock knock oh hold on puting on a pair of underwear ok heres my shell you still wear briefs but i cant blame your fatherstill wears them to well bye then larry started walking down the hall until his briefs shot upwards he turned around to roy giving him and atomic wedgie and then it happend his unerwear ripped then larry saw he wasnt the victim of roys underwear ripping crew he also got lemmy iggy and mortons white briefs but then out of nowhere luwig gave roy a atomic wedgie andthen ripped his underwear

so how did you like it ill write more if you want me to oh and give me your ideas of a buch of wedgie one shotsok


	4. jrs visitor roys plan

the life of the koopa family chapter 4 jrs visitor

knock knock knock at the door ahh who dares to knock on my door roared king bowser he opens it just to see jrs best freind luke excuse jrs dad can jr come out to play huh sorry luke jr is sick but if you want you can go up to see him ok.

his rooms at the end by my room ok oh here it is hey jr you in here all he hears is a moan then jr got up expecting to see one of his siblings but shocked to see his best freind luke koopa luke want are you doing here huh my daddy droped me off to play with you but gotta tell my daddy to come pick me up cause your sick.

well we can still play said jr but your sick and your daddy was mad when he answerd the door explained luke ok but we can still play with all my toys and we can play some of the games we play when its raining outs the hero and the villian right luke jr asked well yea but its not raining explained so we can pretend cant we well yea but come on luke and larry will play too any way ok.

meanwhile ow roy and haha you got ur briefs ripped shut up roy ran to change his underwear larry did the same then roy came out with awhite pair of briefs and larry came out with a black pair ur gonna get hair freak said roy larrrrrryyyyyyyy yelled his 3 yr old brother yea what come on lets play please ok i guess


	5. day of wedgies

chapter 5roys revenge

hey i forgot to say thank you to kontana fan for letting me use her oc luke so thanks kontana fan

that stupid ludwig ripping my underwear ooh he is so gonna get it hahaha then all of asudden he heared riipppppp ow wut the LUDWIG THATS MY LAST PAIR OF BRIEFS yelled roy so said ludwig ILL NEED TO BORROW A PAIR FROM DAD AND U KNOW HIS RULE SINCE HE WEARS THE BIGGEST PAIR IN THE IN THE HOUSE WHO EVER BORROWS A PAIR HAS TO LET HIM GIVE A LONG PAIN FUL ATOMIC WEDGIE AND HAVE TO WALK AROUND DARKLANDS AND THE MUCHROOM KINGDOMyelled roy so i dont care think before rip ur brothers underwear said ludwig ohshut up roy told ludwig fine then ill just keep my extra pairof black briefs in my hand right here to my self teased ludwig please ludwig let me get those begged roy oh i dont know lets make a deal uh oh ill give tem to you but you have to put on a apir of wendys tong jr tightey whitie and lemmy briefs deal asked ludwig deal said roy ok

mean while injrs room come on luke dont leave it will be even more boring if u do fine ill stay yay larry went to get the games that we can playthis better be fun it will be its always fun when larry plays with us u r right im always right luke not realy then roy and ludwig came in roy went to get a clean pair of jr tightey whities uh roy a pair with brown stains ludwig whispered thats groos said roy fine thenbye said ludwig wait alright hey roy wut pipsqueak why is your underwear all ripped up shutup bye next is wendy aw come on wendy fine but i get tosee u get a wedgie in them deal dealsaid roy and wendy now lemmy ok that was easy

meanwhile in jrs room ok come lets play ok hey jr why is it that roys wearing ripped underwear i reallydony know to be continued tell me wut yall think review reveiw review


End file.
